Questing Knight
A Questing Knight is a former Knight of Bretonnia who has taken up the 'Questing Vow '''and now seeks the blessings of the Lady of the Lake, in the hopes of becoming accepted into the ranks of the legendary Grail Knights. Since the days of Gilles le Breton, the Grail has since been the ultimate symbol of Bretonnian chivalry, and the ultimate goal of any true Knight is to drink from its holy waters and be accepted as the holy guardians of the Lady herself. Such a declaration for such a arduous task should not be taken lightly, for only the most ambitious or perhaps the most desperate of Knights would've taken this quest upon himself, either for the honor of serving the Lady, or as a means to forgive pass sins. Whatever the reason for his decision, once a Knight has taken it upon himself to become a Questing Knight, he is required by law and custom to relinquish the use of a Lance, a symbol of his duty as a former Knight, and instead would forever use the Sword as a means of enacting his deeds, battling the hardiest of foes he can face. He is also required to relinquish all of his worldy possessions, his titles, his domains, and even forsake ties with both family and kin. He would then institute a heir or Knight who shall fulfill his former duties and administrate over his former realm. Once all is set in motion, the Knight would pack all that he requires for his journey, and set on the world to seek both deeds and glory in his quest to gain the attention of the lady. Sometimes a Knight Errant on accomplishing his errand of knighthood may set out on the grail quest without having been given the lordship of a domain. Although he is entitled to be a Knight of the Realm, he relinquishes his feudal rights to pursue a career in the service of the Lady of the Lake and thus will soon be accorded greater honour as a Questing Knight. This is considered to be a particularly noble gesture. It is common for sons of Bretonnian Lords who are not chosen for a lordship to follow such an ambitious path. Since the time of Louis the Rash, it is common for even the King's own sons to take upon themselves the challenge of becoming a Grail Knight by taking up the Questing Vows for themselves. Sometimes this even includes the heir apparent to the entire realm itself. In this way, it will often be a Grail Knight who sits upon the throne of Kingdom of Bretonnia. The following months and years of a Questing Knight's life are filled with trials and hardships that strengthen his mind, body, and soul. The path of a Questing Knight is a winding one, for they are pledged to never sleep two nights in the same place and never to yield in their search while they yet draw breath. Questing Knights live a solitary existence, the Lady of the Lake their only companion. The quest for the Grail knows no physical boundaries and it is common for a Questing Knight to travel far beyond his domain and often beyond the realm of Bretonnia itself. As he searches, the night strives to prove himself to the Lady, performing good deeds, slaying foul beasts, entering into single combat with great and terrible foes, or through valour on the field of battle. Throughout it all, the quest is always foremost in the Knight's mind, daring to hope that one day his efforts will be rewarded with a sight of the Grail. Few Questing Knights ever achieve this honor for many often meet their doom by a fearsome and mighty foe. Only a Knight who has overcome many perils and hardships can he be found worthy to find the Grail. His courage, valour and perseverance will be thoroughly tested. During his long quest he may see the Lady of the Lake in dreams and visions, holding the Grail. This leads him ever onward and inspires and encourages him in his quest. Should the Knight be found worthy, the Lady shall appear before him upon a lake, and bestow the Knight a sip of the Holy Grail, thus finally becoming the ultimate warrior, the holy guardian known by all as the Grail Knights. Since the first appearance of the Lady of the Lake to Gilles, she has appeared countless times to many Questing Knights in every part of Bretonnia. She is a magical being and the spirit of the land who can appear anywhere at any time. To see her is to know that you have her favor. Indeed, often a Questing Knight will be led by visions of the Lady to find an ancient magical weapon or similar relic. The ultimate favor is of course to sip from her enchanted chalice. A Questing Knight is accorded far greater rank, honor and respect than either Knights Errant or Knights of the Realm. Source * ''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) -- p. 49 Category:Bretonnian Military Category:Bretonnia